


Bound

by blackchaps



Category: Wild Wild West (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:45:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Artemus try bondage, with mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

********  


"You like being tied up. Don't you, Jim?" Artemus sat down at the desk and smiled wickedly. 

"What?" Jim sputtered into his hot coffee. That was the last thing he'd expected his partner to say. 

"You, James T. West, enjoy being bound, and you probably like being gagged as well." 

"Artie, you're a sick man." Jim wanted to laugh. 

"That's not an argument or disagreement." Artemus pulled some manacles out from the bottom drawer of the desk and twirled them around his finger. "Why don't you put these on, and we'll have some fun?" 

Jim grinned and pushed the hair off his forehead. "Front or back?" 

"Whatever works for you is fine with me." Artemus tossed the cuffs to Jim and smiled. "What'll it be?" 

"Back, I think, otherwise it'll seem cheap." Jim placed his coffee down on the side table and leaned forward on the divan. He had no trouble clicking on the cuffs, even though they were behind his back. "Good enough?" 

"Looks nice." Artemus went back to his paperwork and sipped his coffee. 

Jim leaned back and waited for something to happen. It didn't take long for him to get tired of waiting. "Um, Artie?" 

"Yeah, Jim?" Artemus didn't look up. "Is there a problem?" 

"Funny." Jim rolled up to his feet and went around the side of the desk until he faced Artemus. "Didn't you want something?" 

Artemus turned his chair. "Always impatient." He started unbuttoning Jim's shirt. Yanking it down around the cuffs, Artemus grinned up at his partner's bare chest. 

"I guess I should have taken that off first." Jim felt a little ridiculous. 

"This bondage stuff is harder than it looks." Artemus shrugged and laid his head on Jim's stomach. "Too late now." 

"Come on, Artie. Get a move on." Jim twisted his hips, scrapping his stomach against Artemus. "Now." 

"Are you always this grouchy when you're cuffed?" Artemus unbuttoned Jim's trousers and slid them down far enough. "You are ready." 

"Yes. And yes." Jim thrust his cock aggressively at Artemus. "Being cuffed, tied, and bound hand and foot is part of the job description. It doesn't slow me down." 

Artemus stroked Jim's cock. He lowered his mouth and licked. Jim groaned, and Artemus sucked. He also took the time to fondle Jim's ass. 

"That feels good. Don't stop." Jim leaned into it. 

Artemus stopped. He removed his hands and mouth and stood up. "Jim, this isn't working for me." 

"Whaddya mean?" Jim tried to steal a kiss, but Artemus wasn't even paying attention. 

"Look." Artemus unbuttoned himself and pushed his trousers down a bit. "See?" 

"That's a problem we haven't encountered before." Jim frowned at the disappointing results. He was having fun. "What's wrong?" 

Artemus pulled up Jim's trousers and pushed him back a step. "Well." 

Jim flexed his arms and sighed with frustration. He was just getting going. "What?" 

Artemus refastened his top button and sat back down. "You're cuffed. This is too much like work. Just forget it. We'll do this later, no cuffs." 

"Artie! You can't get me hard and say forget it!" Jim moved quickly to straddle Artemus on the chair. He wasn't taking no for an answer. "Come on, have some mercy on your poor partner." 

Artemus placed his spread hands on Jim's chest. "I would if I could, but it seems that I can't." 

Jim lowered his head and kissed Artemus. They lingered over it. Jim nibbled and sucked. Artemus shut his eyes and fingered Jim's nipples. Tongues chased, lips met and parted. 

"How ya doing down there?" Jim whispered breathlessly. 

"I'm up. I'm up." Artemus opened his eyes, groaned, and released Jim's chest. "Or maybe not." 

"You shouldn't have opened your eyes." Jim got off Artemus and turned around. "Take off the cuffs." 

Silence. Artemus gripped Jim's hands in his own and stood up behind him. Jim shivered when kisses met the back of his neck and trailed down. "Artie, take them off." 

"Nah, let's give it another minute. I may change my mind." Artemus kissed back up and bit Jim lightly on the neck. Lick, bite, and kiss. Jim groaned and hoped for the best. He was very ready. Artemus sighed, "Nope, not gonna happen." 

"This was your idea!" Jim squeezed Artemus' hands tightly. "This is just like the time you thought doing it in a barn would be fun, and then you did nothing but complain about your hay fever." 

"I was sneezing my brains out." Artemus lifted his tightly gripped hands. Jim was forced to lean forward or fight about it, and he wouldn't do that. Artemus whispered, "Knees, please." 

Jim dropped immediately. A small smile forced dimples to appear. "Getting hard?" 

"I might if you'd quit asking," Artemus said. "Maybe I should find you a gag." 

Jim didn't worry about that, and he spread his knees to arch his back. "I'm still hard." 

"You're always hard--headed -- one end or the other." Artemus released Jim's hands. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." 

Jim cursed at his partner. He didn't do it very often, but this was extreme circumstances! Artemus laughed and pushed through the connecting door. Jim glared after him, scrambled to his feet, and fumbled in the desk for a key. He couldn't find it. His shirt fluttered about his arms, and his trousers drooped. This was ridiculous. 

"Damn it, Artemus," Jim snarled. He went through to the front of the varnish car. "I'm gonna beat on you awhile and smile." 

Artemus laughed. He was lying on their bed, naked and smiling. "You're not really angry." 

"Little you know. Remove these cuffs, or I'll see you in front of a firing squad," Jim snapped at his smug partner. He pushed off his boots and his trousers hit the floor. His shirt was still a problem. 

"Oh, now I'm really scared." Artemus put the back of his hand on his forehead. "I may swoon." 

Jim threw himself on top of Artemus to punish him. Artemus grabbed hold and slid his hands down Jim's arms, and the cuffs dropped off. The shirt was next. Jim growled softly, took Artemus by the wrists, and forced his arms over his head. Artemus arched and wrapped a leg around Jim. 

"You did this on purpose to get me angry." Jim was certain of it. 

"Why would I tease you? It's really not in my best interest." Artemus jabbed Jim in the stomach. "Definitely unwise." 

"You love to play with fire." Jim was in charge now. "Leave your arms there." 

Artemus nodded obediently, and Jim fumbled for the cuffs. Where were they? Brown eyes watched. Artemus brought his arms down fast, wrapped Jim in a bear hug, and tried to roll them over. 

Jim slipped out of the hold. "You never follow orders." 

"Neither do you." Artemus got a grip on Jim's ass and tried to get on top. "I'm more honest about it." 

"I love following orders." Jim wiggled and used his legs to leverage himself up. "Especially yours." 

"Then lie down and beg for it!" Artemus made a last ditch effort to get behind him. "That's an order." 

"No, Artie, you're going about it all wrong." Jim twisted. "On your belly, Private Gordon!" 

Artemus stopped fighting and got on his belly, fast. Jim covered him, caressing, and kissing. This was more like it. 

"That wasn't fair. I spent too much time as a private." 

" _That_ was an order." Jim bit and sucked. "I was sure you'd remember." 

Artemus grumbled. Jim grinned and enjoyed his prize. 

"Excuse me, Jim, but my groin is pressed into those cuffs. Can you get up a minute?" 

"Sure, Artie. I'm sorry." Jim pulled off Artemus, who surged up. Artemus pressed Jim to the mattress and cuffed his hands back behind him. Jim had been suckered. Again! "That's cheating!" 

Artemus flipped him over and kissed him. Hard. Jim groaned and thrust his cock. Chest to chest, their bodies molded together. Pushing, driving, they moved. Artemus ground their groins together. Jim struggled for more, and they orgasmed together. It shot up between them, mixing. Artemus breathed hard. Jim gasped and grunted. 

"The cuffs worked out, after all," Artemus said. 

"Why do I always feel like I've been manipulated?" Jim laughed. Artemus' weight was a comfort. 

"I am completely innocent of all charges." Artemus reached under and released Jim's hands again. "That was fun." 

Jim wanted to grumble. It had been fun, but Artemus had played dirty. There had to be a way to tease him. The answer popped into Jim's head, and he smiled up at him. "You like dressing up as a woman. Don't you, Artie?" 

"That won't work, Jim." Artemus held Jim close and kissed him before answering. "But, yeah." 

"Why don't you slip into that sexy skirt you wore last week and we'll have some more fun?" Jim pushed his hips up. 

Artemus grinned. "You're a sick man, Jim." 

********

The End


End file.
